Romantic Rivalry
by Assassinator-Kakashi
Summary: Sai has fallen in love with Sakura. When a certain blonde ninja becomes slightly jealous, things get troublesome. Takes place 2 years after Shippuden. R&R please!


**Romantic Rivalry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… obviously.**

**Sai has finally found the meaning of love: Sakura. But when a certain blonde ninja becomes jealous, things get troublesome. Takes place 2 years after Shippuden.**

**Here are the character's ages:**

**Sai – 18**

**Sakura – 17**

**Naruto – 17 **

Chapter 1 – Jealousy

It was a clear day in Konoha. The sky was a beautiful blue and the clouds gently rolled across the horizon.

Sai, Sakura, and Naruto were at Ichiraku Ramen eating… well, ramen. Sai and Sakura sat next to each other while Naruto was on the other side of Sai. Naruto glared at the two; he didn't like the fact that they were sitting so close to each other. He slurped his ramen slowly, watching them, especially Sai, carefully.

Oblivious to Naruto's glaring, Sai happily talked to Sakura. Over the past two years, he not only improved his ninjutsu and taijutsu, but he also succeeded in regaining his lost emotions. And now, sitting by Sakura, Sai felt this deep feeling in his chest, the emotion he knew was love.

After their feast, the trio left Ichiraku and were about to leave for each of their homes. However, Naruto stopped Sai and Sakura, who appeared to be leaving together.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Naruto asked with a dark gleam in his eyes.

Sai eyed him curiously. "Um… I was just going home. Sakura was too."

Naruto stared at Sai with accusing eyes. "Yeah… I bet she is…"

Sakura took this time to budge in. "Look Naruto, there is nothing romantic between us. Is that your problem?" Naruto smiled. "I'm glad to hear that…!"

Sai stood where he was, too surprised to talk. Nothing romantic? Then what about that feeling he had earlier? Maybe she didn't like him after all…

He sighed and quickly left, leaving only Naruto and Sakura. After Naruto went, Sakura turned around, a big smile on her face. "Well Sai, lets go!!" When there was no reply, she opened her eyes, only to find Sai gone.

'_Oh no… He thought I meant it…'_

--

She didn't like him…

It was stuck in his mind, the scene replaying over and over. _'Look Naruto, there is nothing romantic between us.'_ But that wasn't the only thing that Sai was confused about.

Naruto smiled afterward.

Sure, it wasn't uncommon for him to smile, but for some reason, this time, it just felt… wrong. Sai felt as though Naruto was smiling for the wrong reason.

They were his only friends, Sakura and Naruto. Danzou taught him not to have friends, declaring that friends would get in the way and lead to disaster.

But Sai was different now. He quit ROOT, he regained his emotions, he, for the first time, had friends. Good friends… or so he thought.

In the middle of his revere, Sai heard a knock on his door. He got up and walked to answer it.

And he cried on the way.

--

Sakura stood outside Sai's door, waiting anxiously. She didn't know what to tell him besides the usual sorry. She knew he now had emotions, and didn't want to see them put in action.

The door opened in front of her, and Sakura couldn't say a word. She just stared at his naked chest and thin, athletic figure. A small sniff brought Sakura's eyes to Sai's gorgeous face. What she saw surprised her.

Sai's face was more pale than usual. He had bags under his eyes from loss of sleep previously and his eyes were slightly reddened. They were faint, but Sakura could see dried-up tears on the man's face. He looked worn out and gloomy.

"Yes?"

Sakura started to blush. "Well… I came to talk… about earlier."

Sai sighed and lead her into his apartment. Sakura loved coming here; it was so neatly put together, unlike Naruto's. Though small, Sai divided the living space into different "sections": the art room, the kitchen, the guest space, and a small sofa in one corner next to a drawer indicated his bedroom.

Sakura took a seat in a chair by the sofa, which Sai sat on. Sakura inhaled deeply, calmed herself, and looked Sai straight in his eyes. They were filled with grief. He, in turn, looked back.

"Sai, about earlier… I thought you would understand why I said that we weren't together. Naruto was becoming really upset… and annoying at that."

Sakura carefully moved towards him. "Sai, I'm…" She then began to sob. Just as she was about to continue, Sai put his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I should be sorry. I took it seriously and left you all alone. I left you broken…" He pulled Sakura's face closer to his. Sakura could see tears slowly dripping down his pale face. "And for that, I should be sorry."

Sai lightly kissed Sakura on the forehead before standing. Sakura looked up at him, wondering what was playing through his mind.

"If you ask me Sakura… I would say Naruto is jealous."

--

**Chapter 1 End**


End file.
